Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module, and more particularly relates to a system-level camera module with electrical support and the manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
Conventional mobile phone camera module utilizes chip-scale package technology (CSP) or chip-on-board assembly technology (COB), in which each electronic component is placed on the surface of the circuit board, which does not overlap each other between the electronic components. In an autofocus camera module, in order to protect the chip which is placed on the surface of the circuit board, the support is often needed to protect the internal components and to support the driver. With the increasing demand of camera module pixel accuracy and function, the use of different drivers, resistors, capacitors and other electronic components will be correspondingly increased, which will result in the increase of the chip area and the increasing packaging size of the camera module. On the other hand, the demand for camera module has not limited to its functionality and improved pixel accuracy. As the portable electronic devices become vital products in everyday life, the demand and supply of the portable electronic device for the manufacturers and consumers is relatively high. Accordingly, the requirements for the camera module are increasing.
Currently, the design for portable electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet PCs, has shown a general tendency toward lightness and thinness, which requires various compact sized components of the portable electronic device (especially refers to the thickness of the components) to be more compact by further reducing the sizes thereof. For example, the camera module as a standard component in a portable electronic device has tendency toward lightness and thinness to be installed in the portable electronic device.
Existing mobile phone module package is conflict with the trend of phone camera module with its thinness and miniaturization features, it is necessary to invent a new type of compact packaging technology to meet the demands of product development.
Referring to FIG. 1, a camera module in a prior art is illustrated, wherein the camera module comprises an optical lens 1, a motor 2, an optical filter 3 such as a IR filter, a base holder 4, at least one metal wire 5, a drive control member 6, a circuit board 7, a photosensitive chip 8, at least one driver solder joint 9 and a conductor used for electrically connecting the motor 2 and the circuit board 7. The photosensitive chip 8 is attached on the top surface of the circuit board 7. The metal wire 5, such as copper wire, is used to connect the photosensitive chip 8 and the circuit board 7 by wire bonding. The optical filter 3 is attached to the base 3 or the optical lens 1. After the camera module is assembled, the driver pins are soldered in order to electrically connect to the motor 2 and the circuit board 7. So, the circuit board 7 can provide power to the motor 2 and further control the operation of the motor 2.
Although such camera module has been widely used in the market, this camera module still has many drawbacks.
Firstly, the driver 2 has a protruded conductor which is electrically connected to the circuit board 7, so that the motor 2 is electrically connected to the circuit board 7. The conductor is connected to the circuit board 7 through the solder joint 9. The process to connect the motor 2 and the circuit board 7 through a protruded conductor is complicated, and will generate many other problems, such as the product quality might be influenced by the soldering quality. Moreover, this soldering connection by soldering the protruded conductor is not solid, which would be easily damaged during operation or maintenance process.
Furthermore, the circuit board 7 and the photosensitive chip 8 are connected by the metal wire 5. Such electrical connection is not secured. In addition, the base holder 4 needs to provide a relative large protection space for the metal wire 5 to be securely set. In other words, the size of the base holder 4 will be enlarged. Accordingly, the size of the entire camera module will also be enlarged.
Furthermore, the conductor, the metal wire 5 and the drive control module 6 are vulnerable to external environment, such as the dust, etc., so as to affect the quality of the entire camera module and to reduce the service life of the entire camera module.
As mentioned above, the connection between the circuit board 7 and the photosensitive chip 8 together with the connection between the motor 2 and the circuit board 7 that both takes certain large space and are difficult to get good protection. At the same time, the base holder 4 has a large size to be connected with the circuit board 7, the photosensitive chip 8 and the holder 2. However, it can achieve electrical connection between the circuit board 7 and the motor 2 and between the circuit board 7 and the photosensitive motor 8. In addition, the base holder 4 is hardly able to provide enough protection to other electronic components in the camera module. It cannot provide a full protection from dust or other contaminants.
A new camera module to meets the development requirement of the portable electronic product with higher performance and better structure layout is needed.